Reviens moi
by Lulu La Creuvette
Summary: Je t'aime mais je te hais. Je te désire mais je te rejette. Tu m'intrigues mais tu me dégoûtes. Tu es trop fort mais face à moi tu es si faible. Tu as le contrôle mais j'ai tout les pouvoirs sur toi. Sans toi je ne suis rien mais je peux me débrouiller seul. Bref, tu es mon rival.


Manga : Death Note

Couple : Mello x Near

Rated : M == Yaoi \o/

POV : Mello

Note de l'autrice : Voilà un fanfiction qui m'a demander énooooormément de travaille, je l'ai lu, lu, relu et rerelu pour qu'elle vous plaise cher lecteur, alors... BONNE LECTURE ! :D

* * *

**Reviens moi...**

Je m'éloigne, le vent froid me gifle le visage et les larmes qui coulent de mes yeux se mêlent aux goûtes de pluie qui s'abattent violemment sur moi. Je ne peux pas supporter une seconde cette infâme distance, ce sale vide, cette absence. Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour, j'avais besoin de revoir son visage... Non il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre ! C'est à cause de lui que je pars, je ne dois pas retourné vers lui comme à chaque fois. L'eau froide ruisselle dans mon dos, la boue pénètre dans mes baskets, le vent est glacé. Les lumières de mon ancien foyer brillent au loin, chaleureux et agréable, me donnant encore plus l'envie de me mettre à l'abri dans ses bras, près de cette cheminé, sur ce tapis qui a survécu à tant de nos ébats. Tes cuisses blanches qui luisaient à la lumière douce et irréelle des bougies, tes gémissements mêlés aux miens dans la torpeur de notre passion, nos corps unis. Toutes ces sensations, qui me manquent désormais, me reviennent à chaque instant à l'esprit. Est-ce que je ne souffre pas plus de ton absence que de ta présence ? Je crains que la réponse ne soit plus qu'évidente ... Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, je suis totalement dépendant. Ces kilomètres que je m'apprêtais à avaler étaient certainement la signature de mon arrêt de mort. Il fallait stopper cette mains qui allait, de son sceau maudit, me détruire lentement et dans la douleur la plus complète. Je m'arrête, ma tête me brûle, tout ce désespoir renfermé au plus profond de moi me tombe lourdement sur les épaules, ma cage thoracique subit le poids de cette souffrance irréelle qu'est la frustration et la peine. Je ne peux plus le supporter, savoir que je n'allais plus jamais le revoir, ne plus sentir sa peau contre la mienne, son odeur si douce, sa voix impersonnelle ... Je hurle. Je cris. Un long hurlement rauque et animal. J'appelle les entités du désespoir, j'appelle la mort à mon secours. Oui, mourir, c'est ce que je désirais plus que tout à cet instant. Ses yeux bleus gris qui m'irradient le cerveau, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va explosé. Ma voix déraille et je m'écroule dans la boue, j'en ai dans la bouche, dans le manteau. L'eau s'infiltre dans mon pull, mon front brûlant rencontre la fraîcheur de l'eau au sol, je tousse, je vomis. Je n'ai même pas la force de m'essuyer les lèvres. Ma vision se trouble, vais-je mourir ici, comme un chien ? Mourir du gouffre que j'avais moi même creusé en décidant de partir ? Mourir de toi ? Pourquoi dans cette ironie cinglante ? J'entends l'eau qui tombe, puis en écoutant plus attentivement, je crois reconnaître des bruits de pas. J'aperçois deux pieds en chaussettes, à demi-recouverts par un pantalon de pyjama trop long, la boue remontant jusqu'au genoux. Je perds connaissance.

* * *

Le noir, quelle couleur splendide. Quoi de plus agréable que l'atmosphère chaude et douce d'une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Je n'ai jamais eu peur du noir, je l'ai toujours trouvé attrayant. Toi, en revanche, tu le redoutais plus que tout. Je ne compte plus les soirs où, effrayé et tremblant, tu étais venu te réfugier dans mon lit, au creux de mes bras. Il me fallait minimum vingt minutes pour réussir à calmer ton pouls. Tes petites mains finissaient par lâcher mon haut de pyjama pour venir s'échouer près de ton visage angélique et tu t'endormais, apaisé et rassuré, à mes côtés. Tu vois, c'était aussi une des raisons pour la quelle j'aime autant le noir. Il te ramenait à moi, il me rendait indispensable pour toi. Hélas, tu as grandit, tes peurs se sont effacées et avec elles ta dépendance à moi.

Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, les sensations sont plus intenses lorsqu'ils sont clos. J'apprécie le chant des oiseaux, la douce chaleur des rayons de soleil qui devaient traverser les rideaux fermés grossièrement, la volupté de ces draps douillets. Tout mes muscles sont détendus, je me sent bien. J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre doucement, une curiosité aigu me prit : Qui était-ce ? Lui ? Matt ? Une des nurses de la Wammy's House ? Ou alors serais-je chez des inconnus qui m'auraient retrouvé à demi mort sur leur chemin ? Je ne tiens plus, j'entrouvre un œil, puis l'autre. La lumière est éblouissante, mon cœur se met à battre plus fort, c'est bien lui.

C'est là qu'une idée effroyable me vain : et si L avait tout orchestré ? Il avait deviner notre attirance l'un pour l'autre, il avait fait naître en nous cette rivalité et en même temps il avait cultivé notre amour. Il avait créer ce paradoxe qui nous torturait et qui faisait que, souvent, l'un de nous s'écroulait en larme dans les bras de l'autre. Il avait fait cela pour que nous donnions le meilleur de nous même, pour que nous nous battions tout en lui restant fidèle. Il s'assoit sur mon lit, passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Toutes ces attentions me donnent envie de vomir, il m'écœure, il m'a regardé échouer lamentablement et revenir vers lui comme un chien revient à son maître et maintenant il s'amuse avec moi, je l'occupe. Quand il se sera lassé de jouer à la poupée, il m'abandonnera et continuera à m'ignorer et si j'essaie nouveau de partir, il sait désormais que je suis incapable d'aller loin sans lui. Il sait que sans lui je suis faible. Il sait que je dépends totalement de lui. Et ça fait un mal affreux. Il jouissait d'une emprise pour laquelle je me serais damné. Je me laisse faire, je n'ai pas la force de résisté et cela ne ferait qu'accentuer l'ironie de la situation.

"_Mello_, tu es à la maison ... tu es chez nous."

Ma gorge se serre, des larmes me piquent les yeux, j'ai envie de crier, de lui balancer tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, qu'il n'y a jamais eu de nous, que je serais bien mieux loin de lui... mais tout ça est tellement faux. J'aimerais crier que je le déteste mais je ne suis même plus sur de le haïr. _Near_ si j'arrivais, si je pouvais te dire à quel point je suis perdu, à quel point j'ai besoin d'un port d'attache, à quel point je me sent abandonné, seul, à quel point j'ai besoin de toi. J'ouvre la bouche, aucun son n'en sort, c'est comme si tout était bloqué à l'intérieur de moi. Je me redresse dans le lit et il se glisse sous les draps à mes côtés. Il me force à s'allonger sur son torse, il me caresse doucement la joue. J'en arrive à apprécier ce toucher tellement redouté et tellement désiré à la fois, je me blottis contre lui. Il dépose de petits baisers ça et là sur mes cheveux en me murmurant des mots doux.

"Promets moi ... par pitié, promets moi que, plus jamais, tu ne partiras ..."

Je reste muet.

"Ne m'abandonne pas …"

Mon cœur rate un battement. Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête ... _Near_, toi aussi tu te sent abandonné ? Pourquoi ne l'as tu jamais montré ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais parler de tes sentiments ? Pourquoi ne me parles tu pas ? Ton mutisme me détruit, ne pas savoir ce que tu pense me fait mal. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, je sais que tu n'arrive pas à t'exprimer. Montre moi juste que tu souffre ... montre moi juste que toi aussi tu as mal, montre moi que tu partage ma douleur, mes peines. Je ne veux plus être le seul à subir les conséquences de cette vie d'orphelin oppressé par ce poids qu'est le rôle de successeur de L. Est-ce que tu as toujours été comme ça ? Où est-ce cause d'un traumatisme d'une épreuve que tu aurais vécu, petit ? Oh _Near_ ... je t'en supplie, explique moi ... Parles moi ! Je voudrais tout savoir sur toi, te connaître sur le bout des doigts, vivre avec le poids de ton passé, t'aider à le porter. Mais comment faire si tu reste muet ? Comment puis-je t'apporter de l'aide si tu te ferme ? Mes peines découlent des tiennes.

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie du jour de ton arrivé, tu étais endormis dans les bras de Watari, tu avais un visage tellement doux mais on sentait qu'un lourd passé pesait déjà sur tes petites épaules. Curieux, je l'étais énormément à l'époque. J'avais donc suivit le vieil homme jusqu'à la chambre qui allait devenir tienne. Il te déposa doucement dans ton lit et t'as recouvert avec amour. Je fixais tes yeux clos lorsque tout à coup tu les as ouvert, ton regard s'est directement planté dans le mien. Tes iris argentées, j'en suis tombé amoureux à ce moment, il me semble. Tes petites lèvres humides et enfantines s'étaient entrouverte mais tu n'avais rien dit, comme si on t'avais pris ta voix, mais à cette époque tu n'avais pas besoin de parler pour que je te comprenne, je lisais dans tes yeux. Je t'avais donner la main et je t'avais dit "Je m'appelle _Mello_, bien venu à la maison, bien venu chez nous ... _Near_".

* * *

Je sursaute, mon cœur bat la chamade. Le réveil est dur, tant de beaux souvenirs me reviennent en tête. Tout les maux de la Wammy's ne sont pas comparables au dilemme dans le quel nous étions piégés. Notre enfance, notre innocence, notre ancienne vie... tout était parti, mort en même temps que L. Nous portions désormais la responsabilité d'un adulte, et pas de n'importe quel adulte : L, le plus grand détective du monde. Le processus n'était pas encore terminé, notre éducation n'était pas complète, nous étions incapables de nous lancer dans cette enquête sur la quelle, même L a échoué. Nous ne sommes pas assez mûre. Ils ne peuvent pas nous forcer à reprendre l'enquête maintenant mais ils ne peuvent pas non plus laisser ce criminel qu'est Kira en liberté, pourtant il faut attendre que nous grandissions, je me voie très mal diriger un groupe de personnes majeurs, ou bien même résoudre toutes ces énigmes qui nécessite une réflexion adulte. Je ne suis pas très modeste mais il faut me l'avouer : je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, et _Near_ non plus. Il est encore trop fragile, ce petit être qui dort maintenant à côté de moi et qui portait déjà les stigmates d'une enfance précipitée et endoctrinée par le monde cruel des adultes. Je tente de me déplacer pour me mettre plus à l'aise, et je le réveille par inadvertance.

Il ouvre ses grands yeux bleus, ses long cils blond balayant l'air, son doux visage se tord en une petite grimace, une petite moue boudeuse. Je sais à quel point tu as horreur de te réveiller brutalement, le monde te parait violent, cruel, cela a toujours été. Malgré ton côté mystérieux, il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas me cacher. Je ne sais pas tout de toi, loin de là, je sais ce que tu aime au plus profond de toi, je sais ce que tu exècre plus que tout au monde. Tu es un enfant, tu aime tout ce qui est doux et chaud. Tu aime les jouets plastiques, métal, peluches. Tu aime le toucher de la matière, chaude, froide. Tu aime toute ces sensations. Je sais aussi que tu apprécie les contactes physiques. Tu aime qu'on te touche, sentir des mains sur ton corps, tu veux qu'elles glissent sur ta peau, qu'elles te fassent frémir. Malgré ta bouille enfantine, tu es d'un naturel sensuel. Tu es aussi quelqu'un de très romantique. Je vois tes yeux qui pétillent le matin d'une nuit d'amour, où tout doucement tu te réveille auprès de ton amant et que lorsque tu ouvre les rideaux, qu'un magnifique rayon de soleil éclaire ton corps recouvert d'un vêtement qui n'est pas le tien - oh oui, tu aimes revêtir les habits de celui qui t'as fait crier la veille - que ton homme vient te prendre dans ses bras, t'entourer la taille doucement, tu aime te sentir apprécié et désiré. Mais pas par n'importe qui. Nous en arrivons au chose que tu ne supportes pas. Tu détestes que les personnes qui t'indiffèrent (comme les filles par exemple) s'intéressent à toi. Tu n'aimes pas que ton charme touche d'autres personnes que celles qui sont visées. Tu ne supporte pas non plus que les personnes que tu désires - et, qu'au bout du compte, tu réussis toujours à attiré dans ton lit - aient d'autres amants ou d'autres fantasmes que toi. C'est pour ça que tu as noué avec Matt ce lien si particulier que d'autres personnes auraient considéré comme mal-sain. D'un certain côté, cette relation que tu as avec mon meilleur ami ne lui déplaît pas plus que ça. Il profite de toi comme tu profite de lui. Vous vous haïssez et c'est pour ça que l'idée de vous faire du mal tout en vous faisant du bien t'as beaucoup plu. Cela fait si longtemps que je le sais et que j'ai arrêté d'en souffrir. Je sais que pour toi ce n'est qu'un jeu. Matt est bien trop proche de moi pour que tu puisses l'aimer ou même l'apprécier. Tu sais tout à fait que je pourrais l'aimer plus que toi et que c'est inutile de te lier à lui puisqu'il me choisirais automatiquement. Tu supportes mal les défaites. Quelque part tu es comme moi. Tout nous éloigne mais c'est ce qui nous rapproche. Les contraires s'attirent, non ?

Tu me regardes avec un drôle d'air. As-tu deviné que je suis en train de pensé à toi ? Que je me remémore tout ces beaux instants passés avec toi ? As-tu idée de la torture que je subits ? La torture de toutes ses questions sans réponses. Qu'allons nous devenir, toi et moi ? Allons nous continuez notre vie comme avant ou devrons nous nous séparer... Je n'y survivrais pas. J'ai l'impression que tu comprends car tu me serres plus fort dans tes bras. C'est comme pour me dire "Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va s'arranger à un moment ou à un autre." J'ai envie de te croire ... non. Je te crois.

Je n'ai plus de notion du temps qui passe, j'ai l'impression que cela fait des jours que nous sommes ainsi enlacés. Je profite de cette chaleur que je croyais perdu à jamais, du toucher velours de sa peau, la douceur de ses mots, pour le peu qu'il ouvre la bouche. Du moins, il aura été plus bavard que moi. Je n'ai plus dit mot depuis que j'ai été retrouvé presque noyé dans mon vomi. Peut être que c'est à cause de ce cri. Peut être que ma voix est partie pour toujours. _Dieu_ me l'a enlever pour me punir d'avoir manquer à mon devoir, d'avoir manquer à _Near_. Lui me couve du regard, mais on peut voire dans ses yeux que son cœur est brisé. Après cette rage, ce désespoir, cette tristesse, je ressentais une culpabilité sans borne. Dans ma jeunesse, j'aurais adoré me délecter de cette expression soucieuse et mélancolique dans le regard de mon rival, aujourd'hui elle ne provoquait chez moi que de l'effroi. Je pose ma main sur sa joue. _Si fraîche _... comme si la chaleur avait quitté son corps, comme si la vie l'avait quitté. Il avait su se montré chaud par le passé. Les images de son corps moite et brûlant au dessus de moi, ses haches qui oscillent doucement, ses lèvres humides et si douces, ne me quitteront jamais. Il y a bien des choses que je regrette dans ma vie mais cette période de mon existence, jamais je ne la renierais.

Si je devais donner une définition de "Rivalité" je dirais que c'est un mélange de Haine et d'Amour. Par Haine je vois jalousie et par Amour je vois désire. Et puis, au fond, la jalousie n'est elle pas une façon de montré que l'on envie l'autre et donc qu'on aime certain côté de sa personnalité ? Bien sur, on peut envier sa position mais n'est-ce pas encore un signe de respect ? "Rivalité" c'est aussi l'esprit de contradiction : Tu es tout ce que je déteste mais je rêverais d'être comme toi. C'est tout l'esprit de ce rapport particulier. Et toi, que penses-tu de tout ça. Si seulement j'arrivais à parler, à expulser un son. Mes lèvres sèches, j'aimerais tellement qu'il m'embrasse. Je me relève doucement, ma tête me tourne. Je me retourne vers lui, plantant mon regard dans le sien. Il m'observe, semblant chercher à lire mes pensées.

Soudain, il tique. Il prend mon visage dans ses mains, entortille une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts. Il se cale un peu mieux contre moi et il fait frotter nos deux nez. Une caresse douce et sensuel. Son nez et ses lèvres effleurèrent mes paupières, mes joues, mon cou. Je sens sa respiration me chatouiller. Il embrasse ma pomme d'Adam puis mon épaule sur la quelle il s'attarde. Il suce la peau avec vigueur pour laisser la marque de son passage. Je souris. Tu as toujours aimer que les choses t'appartiennent. Je suis ta chose ? Je n'ai pas le droit de partir parce que je suis à toi ? C'est ce qu'on va voir. Je me dégagea doucement de sa douce étreinte presqu'à contre cœur et me met sur mes jambes. Il me regarde légèrement songeur. Je me retourne vers lui et avec un regard fière, je le toise un instant. Ses yeux se font rieur que je fais volte-face pour me diriger vers la porte. J'appuie sur la poignée mais la porte s'ouvre pas. Un peu désorienté, je me tourne vers mon rival qui sourit de son sourire si particulier. Annonçant sa victoire et donc ma défaite inévitable. _Near_ finit toujours par obtenir ce qu'il désire.

De son doigt, il me fait signe de m'approcher du lit. Je ne suis pas capable de résister à ça. Aucun humain n'en est capable. Ses yeux brillants, joueurs, ses lèvres humides, avides, ses joues rouges, aguicheuses... Non, ce n'est humainement pas possible de résister. Je m'avance timidement vers lui et il croit bon de me faire accélérer le mouvement en venant me chercher. Il saisit ma main et m'amène sur le lit avec un sourire en coin. Il s'allonge sur le dos tendis que je le chevauche doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Bien qu'il n'en ai cure d'avoir mal. Comme si il avait deviné ma pensé, il dit :

"Pourquoi tu as soudainement peur de me faire mal ? Tu as déjà fait beaucoup de dégâts en partant."

Je reste figé face à cette déclaration. Il se relève légèrement pour embrasser mon nez.

"Mais tu es revenu maintenant, alors la douleur passe."

Je m'assois sur ses genoux, toujours à califourchon sur lui. Mes yeux étaient embués de larme et la culpabilité serrait mon cœur. Il caresse mon visage avec sa langue et me sourit mais je ne peux pas lui rendre, ma gorge est prisonnière d'un étau qui m'empêche de respirer convenablement. Alors je pleurs. Les larmes se mettent à couler, rien ne peut plus les arrêter. Et lui me regarde, il ne dit rien, son sourire s'est effacé et il me regarde, il attend que ça passe. Il sait qu'on ne peut rien contre mes larmes. Je pleurs et doucement l'étau de ma gorge se ressert, je hoquète. La douleur est très forte, je tremble de tout mes membres mes larmes redoublent de puissance. C'est alors qu'il me prit dans ses bras, doucement, très tendrement. Il me demanda calmement de respirer profondément, je lui répondit dans un gémissement que je ne pouvais pas. Il me sourit et me dit :

"Quand on veut, on peut."

Je me redresse alors et prend une grande bouffé d'air. Ma gorge fait un bruit étrange mais l'oxygène entre dans mes poumons. Ça fait mal, très mal, mais quelque minutes plus tard, l'étau a disparu et je me sens mieux. Ma respiration se calme, mes tremblement presque convulsifs disparaissent sous le regard satisfait de _Near_.

"- Je suis tellement désolé, _Near_. Si je pouvais, j'effacerais tout. Mais tout ce que je peux faire c'est implorer ton pardon, te promettre de ne plus recommencer..." réussis-je à articuler

"- Pour briser ta promesse." dit-il d'une vois froide.

"- C'est si compliqué..."

"- Rien n'est simple."

"- Je t'aime"

Il y eut un silence durant le quel, et j'en étais sur, le cerveau de _Near_ classait cette information comme « à traiter plus tard » puis il se tourna vers moi et de son éternel voix neutre, dit :

"Prouves le."

Rien de plus dur de prouver à un sceptique l'impossible. C'est vrai, qui aurait pu croire les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche à l'instant. Personne. Enfin personne avec un minimum de Q.I.. Je réfléchis et dis :

"- Puisque je te le dis."

"- Ce n'est pas suffisant."

"- Tu veux quoi ? Que je chante tes louanges ?"

"- Ce ne sont que des mots."

Je tique. Il voulait que je lui fasse l'amour. C'était si simple, si bête. Je commence à l'embrasser dans le cou mais il m'arrête.

"- Non, _Mello_. Pas ça non plus."

"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?" je m'énerve.

"- Prouve que tu m'aimes."

Je me retient de lui crier dessus et inspire pour me calmer.

"C'est déjà un bon début." murmure t-il, narquois.

J'ignore la réplique faite uniquement pour tester mes limites et je me replonge dans mon raisonnement. Il ne veut pas que j'exprime verbalement mes sentiments, ce que je comprends, vu mon habitude à mentir mais il ne veut pas non plus que je lui exprime physiquement mon affection, je ne sais pas comment le dire autrement. Le regard ? Pourquoi pas, mais c'est quoi le regard de quelque qui est amoureux. Un regard tendre ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je soupire.

"C'est si simple pourtant, _Mello_."

Je fixe un instant mon rival. Il attend patiemment. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Je rougis légèrement et tourne la tête, trouvant intéressant de détailler enfin la chambre dans la quelle je me trouvais. Pas de doutes, j'étais dans sa chambre. Les peluches éparpillées au sol, les jouets empilés dans un coins, des détails qui ne trompent pas. Un grand miroir s'élevait en face de nous. Instinctivement je pose mon regard sur Near à travers la grande vitre. Il me regarde aussi, nous échangeons un drôle de sourire, puis sentant mon envie de l'embrasser me reprendre je m'intéresse à la commode en bois. Du chêne peut être...

"Quand tu auras finit de faire l'inventaire de ma chambre, tu pourras peut être répondre à ma question." me coupe Near, toujours aussi perspicace.

Je reste muet un instant puis je pose mes yeux sur lui.

"Je ne sais pas comment te le prouver… Je t'aime, c'est tout."

Il soupire, las. Je baisse la tête pour fixer, mes genoux. Nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre en silence. Puis contre toutes attentes, _Near_ prit la parole :

"C'est juste... embrasses moi."

Je le regarde un moment, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Je m'approche, presque instinctivement de son visage et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer d'aise. Il sourit contre ma bouche et passe ses bras autour de mon cou pour m'inciter à prendre place au dessus de lui. J'approfondis le baiser en passant ma langue sur ses lèvres, qu'il entrouvre pour la laisser passer. Nous nous enlaçons tendrement et nous brisons le baiser pour reprendre notre souffle. C'était la première fois qu'on s'embrassait comme ça. D'habitude ce n'était qu'un baiser chaste, déposer à la va-vite avant de faire des galipettes. Ce baiser était juste le plus beau de toute ma vie. Et mes joues rouges le disaient clairement. Mon rival me sourit.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?" demande t-il.

"- Beaucoup de bonheur." je réponds, en toute simplicité, sans vraiment réfléchir.

Son sourire s'élargit et il passe doucement ses mains dans mon dos, exerçant une petite pression pour que je me rapproche de lui. Je comprends de suite ce qu'il veut. Je l'embrasse dans le cou une deuxième fois et je le sens se cambrer. Je sens aussi son érection toucher mon ventre. J'avais donc réussit à lui prouver mon amour par un simple baiser. Beaucoup de pensé s'emmêlait dans ma tête, je me sentais tout à coup stressé, alors que ce n'était pas le première fois que je faisais l'amour avec lui. Non. Rectification, avant je ne faisais pas l'amour, je m'envoyais en l'air avec lui. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais faire l'amour avec la personne que j'aime le plus au monde mais que je suis censé détester. Plus rien n'est clair et pourtant je me vois distinctement déboutonner sa chemise blanche pour embrasser son torse et sa peau translucide. Je lèche, je déguste. Son corps est brûlant, comme en ébullition. Je m'attaque au deux petites taches colorées sur ce torse blanc, le faisant frémir. D'habitude, je lui arrache directement son pantalon et parfois même, je le pénètre sans préparation. Or aujourd'hui est différent d'hier. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus aller contre mes sentiments, car aujourd'hui, mon amour n'est plus un secret.

Tout en léchant son nombril, je caresse son membre tendu à travers le tissus. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi gros. Peut être que c'est parce que je n'y avais jamais fait attention. Je baisse délicatement son pantalon et son caleçon. J'observe un instant l'identité dressée de mon compagnon qui rougit violemment.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demande t-il en tentant plus ou moins de se cacher.

"- Je prends le temps d'observer un chef d'œuvre."

Il ne répond rien et je vois son visage devenir rouge tomate. Je lui souris et m'approche de lui pour l'embrasser encore un fois. Nos langues se mélange de nouveau et je le sens s'agripper à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je caresse ses cheveux et ma main vient trouver la sienne. Nos doigts s'entrelacent pour ne plus se lâcher. Même quand je descendis pour aller lécher sa verge, ils restèrent unis. Je m'amuse avec son membre gorgé de sang tendis qu'il gémit un peu plus. J'effleure une de ses bourses de ma main libre tout en enfonçant son sexe plus profond dans ma bouche. Il sursaute. C'est la première fois que je lui fais ce genre de chose. D'habitude, c'est plutôt lui (contraint et forcé) qui doit me faire des gâteries. Et je sais qu'il n'aime pas spécialement ça. Autant, la pénétration se passe sans aucun problème. Autant pour obtenir une fellation il faut se batailler, voir le forcer. Un bref souvenir de moi entrain en violer la bouche de _Near_ me revient et je secoue la tête pou l'effacer. Je peux être un salaud quand je veux.

Un gémissement me ramène à la réalité. Mon rival se tortille dans tout les sens. Je ris légèrement et passe mes mains sur ses hanches.

"Arrêtes _Mello_ ! Tu me chatouilles !"

Je ris de plus belle et je viens embrasser sa joue. Il m'enlace et caresse mes cheveux. Puis, doucement, ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à la frontière de mon pull qu'il tira pour l'enlever. Je me retrouve torse nu, rouge et un peu surexcité. A son tour, il caresse mon ventre, mon abdomen puis il caresse la bosse que formait mon érection à travers mon pantalon qu'il ôta tranquillement. Il a toujours été quelqu'un de calme et réfléchit, contrairement à moi qui suis hystérique et impulsif. Pour une fois je le laisse prendre les reines. Il prend ma verge entre ses doigts et pompe calmement tendis que je tremblais de plaisir. Jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel bien être. La mort de L était loin, notre haine était loin, tout nos problèmes étaient loin. Il n'y avait plus que nous. Nous et nous seuls. Pauvres orphelins apeurés cherchant refuge dans un plaisir éphémère mais rassurant. Lorsque je me sentis sur le point d'exploser, je lui fais signe de s'arrêter, il me regarde moqueur alors je lui tire la langue qu'il happe pour la faire danser avec la sienne. Je souris contre ses lèvres. Après un nouveau baiser passionner, j'attrape ses cuisse et je les fais passer par dessus sa tête pour avoir une vue imprenable sur son intimité. Il rugit de honte lorsque j'embrasse pour la première fois son orifice. Il gémit plus fort lorsque je le lèche timidement puis avec plus d'assurance, faisant grimper ses cris dans les aigus. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de le préparé convenablement à ma venu ce qui fait que lorsque j'entrais en lui il y avait toujours un moment où il avait mal. Je n'aime pas lui faire mal. Je n'ai jamais aimer. Je l'ai plusieurs fois frapper, pousser dans les escaliers devant les autres mais c'était simplement pour faire ce que l'on attendait de moi : le détester au point d'attenter à sa vie.

J'entre en lui dans un soupir de contentement. Il n'est pas aussi serré que d'habitude et je trouve que c'est bon signe. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il est rouge et la sueur coule de ses cheveux pour rouler en petite perle sur son doux visage d'enfant. J'amorce le premier vas et vient et il se cambre pour me recevoir convenablement. Je donne quelque coup de rein avant de trouver enfin sa prostate. Il gémit plus fort et se contracte me faisant voir de petites étoiles. Je m'enfonce plus profondément en lui et commence à le pilonner plus ou moins rapidement, selon ses envies, selon les miennes. D'habitude, je le prends par derrière mais aujourd'hui est différent et c'est l'un en face de l'autre que nous profitons de cet instant magique. Je me penche vers lui pour l'enlacer tendis qu'à chaque coup je frappe sa prostate violemment, le faisant crier et se contracté un peu plus. Je le serre fort lorsque je me sens près de la fin et lui mord doucement mon épaule.

"- Ah- … ah ! …_**Mihael**_..."

"- _**Nate**_ ..."

Il se cambre un peu plus tendis que dans un dernier coup de rein, je me déverse en lui en poussant un long gémissement. Il éjacule sur nos ventres en murmurant mon nom. Mon vrai nom. _**Mihael**_.

Je soupire en me laissant tomber sur le dos. _Near_ vint se blottir contre moi. Pensif, je caresse sa tignasse blanche pendant qu'il dessine quelque chose sur mon torse, à l'aide de son doigt. Jamais, au grand jamais, nous n'aurions fait ce genre de « papouille » avant. Mais aujourd'hui est différent.

"- _**Mihael **_?"

"- Oui, _**Nate**_ ?"

"- Je t'aime."

Je souris. Oui, aujourd'hui est différent. Aujourd'hui est le jour où nous nous aimons. Enfin...

"Prouve le."


End file.
